


The accidental breakup song

by stealyourfood



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Karaoke AU, Suggestive Themes, Yes again, angsty, they're a dumb lovable couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourfood/pseuds/stealyourfood
Summary: Adora and Catra get into a small argument before their usual Karaoke night with friends, and of course Catra picks all the Angsty/Angry songs to blow off some steamSame universe as [I think we should get together now]
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	The accidental breakup song

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thanks for the prompt, [blueramen](https://twitter.com/blueramen) and Kei.
> 
> you two are true, horrid enablers.
> 
> PS: blueramen does good art, check them out!

(A sequel to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525865))

* * *

It’s not that short a commute to the Enchanted Grotto. But when you’re pissed with your girlfriend, it seems even shorter. Catra is feeling that now, completely vexed and trying to iron out their argument before they enter the Enchanted Grotto.

It started even before they left home, and their casual bickering had taken an unexpected turn, turning into a full-blown argument. Both of them were reluctant to cancel their monthly karaoke session with the usual group, so they had left their shared house, eyebrows knit, jaws squared and refusing to talk to each other.

Catra thinks it’s something silly, and it shouldn’t have escalated. Was it her fault? Yes. And No. She takes a quick peek at Adora, who’s still frowning. Sometimes, her girlfriend, her incredibly sweet, patient girlfriend can be so stubborn. Always wanting to give and not receive. Always thinking for others. It’s so endearing but frustrating. Catra feels her heart soften and she reaches out.

Instead of a soft ‘Hey’, her tone is jarring and rude. “Hey!” And she smacks Adora’s shoulder with more force than expected. Great.

“Don’t touch me!” Adora growls, and Catra backs off, her fur standing.

“Oh, so now _Princess_ Adora doesn’t want to be touched.” Catra spits back, although she doesn’t mean it. She’s just angry, they haven’t had time to cool down, and she’s just – urgh.

Adora groans, and turns to face Catra with a glare, before sighing and stopping both of them with a hand on Catra’s shoulder. They’re a few steps away from the bend leading to the Enchanted Grotto, and in that moment, they face each other. It’s an isolated area and far away from the traffic. They hear their own angry huffs, and their eyes meet.

Catra is sure Adora is going to say something to cut off the discussion.

“I don’t want to make this evening unpleasant. Let’s just go in and have fun, okay? Let’s be civil.” She offers a smile, but Catra is too offended to play nice.

“Yeah, I’ll have fun,” Catra replies, her lips curving up in a spiteful smirk. “I’m gonna sing my heart out.”

Adora frowns, but the moment they turn round the corner, she fixes her expression with a smile.

“Hey!” She waves at the couple walking from the other end, where a large claw swings back eagerly.

“Adora! Wildcat!!”

Catra too, puts on her mask, slipping on her smug smirk. “Hey Scorpia, Perfuma.”

It was this couple that got them together, and made Catra realise how much she actually loves expressing herself with her song choices. It helps that she had a pretty good voice too. Adora loves her voice, and sometimes, encourages her to be louder.

“I’m going to be loud tonight.” She announces, and Perfuma’s eyes light up in response.

Adora flashes Catra a puzzled glance, but Catra dismisses it. She needs to vent, and the mic is ready for her.

* * *

They enter, and Bow is already singing a song, crooning a soft ballad to Glimmer.

“If you need a private room, book one.” Catra comments, and Bow raises his eyebrows.

“Someone’s testy.” He patted the seat beside him, and Catra lands roughly. Adora sits next to her, Perfuma and Scorpia completing the semi-circular design beside her.

“I just have a couple of song choices I’m eager to perform.” She grins, reaching for the control. “I’m going next.”

“Aren’t you going to pick Avril?” Glimmer teases, and Catra threatens to sing 8 Nickelback songs in a row.

Catra stands upon the familiar stage, swaying with the music. Adora scowls at her. She knows that Catra is being a huge jerk.

_I wake up every evening_

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

Catra smirks, and faces everyone _but_ Adora.

_And you're still probably working_

_At a nine to five pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

With the chorus approaching, she turns on her feet, looking at Adora, who is glaring daggers at her.

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

Catra continues the song, ignoring Adora’s fuming rage, thoroughly enjoying herself. Man, Scorpia’s idea was perfect. Karaoke really is de-stressing. Well, with this song choice, it might be distressing for Adora.

_And truth be told I miss you_

She grins with the next line, watching Adora cross her arms angrily.

_And truth be told I'm lying_

Catra swings back, her short ponytail flapping behind as she launches into the chorus again.

It’s a painful three minutes and thirty-seven seconds for Adora, as she watches, livid that Catra is stirring shit. Catra bows at the end of the song, and Scorpia takes over.

Catra returns to her seat, and Adora whispers fiercely at her.

“What. Are. You. Doing?!”

Catra rolls her eyes. “I’m having fun, like you asked me to.” She will not admit it, but seeing Adora riled up like this is pretty hot. She’s already got another song in mind, one that is angrier than her first. When Scorpia finishes, Glimmer is next, and Catra snatches the controls.

“Someone’s excited.” Bow chuckles. “I’ve never seen you so ready. Right, Adora?”

Adora forces a smile, and nods stiffly. Bow looks at Catra, then at Adora, back and forth.

“We’re totally excited.” Catra states, and throws the control at Bow, who catches it with a slight pout.

Perfuma gets excited at the beats when Catra’s song starts.

“Taylor Swift? I had no idea you liked Taylor Swift too!” Perfuma cheered.

Catra executes the opening perfectly, her tone low and harsh. When she drops to the hook, it’s when Glimmer chimes in, and she looks at Adora with a triumphant look.

_But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time_

_Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time_

_I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined_

_I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!_

Under different circumstances, Adora would be totally entranced, captivated by Catra’s low rasp. But this, this is a personal attack, and she knows it.

_Ooh, look what you made me do_

_Look what you made me do_

_Look what you just made me do_

To Adora’s chagrin, everyone joins in. She knows that this is Catra’s favourite song, and she hums it even while in the shower. But to be singing it with _that tone_ , and clearly directing it at her? Catra is being extremely petty, and Adora has to sit through her tantrum of a performance for now.

Everyone is loving Catra’s performance, but Adora is silent, her face darkening. She just wants a nice evening out, and then she can talk things out with Catra. She wishes Catra will just finish the song and sit beside her again, and she can try – touching her, maybe even excusing them for a while.

But Catra has her own plans. And it’s after Bow’s amazing solo performances of ‘I Want It That Way’, and “I Wanna Dance With Somebody”, she decides that yes, she too, wants it her way.

She has gone through 4 angry songs, and Adora is losing it. Catra feels guilty, but she’s still so full of bitter spite that she selects what Perfuma calls an ‘iconic song’ for her finale.

But that’s a good three songs away. So she sits with Adora, and they watch Perfuma scream angrily.

“Perfuma must be really stressed.” Catra starts, and notices Adora’s watery eyes. Oh. Oh she definitely went too far.

Scorpia leans towards Catra, “Yeah, she was really prepared for today.” She chuckles, and Catra replies with a soft ‘heh.’

“Adora, are you okay? You haven’t sung much today.”

It’s Bow, as usual, to the rescue.

“Just want to listen today.” Adora weakly says, hoping her voice does not break. Her throat is tight, and she wants to just hug Catra, just breathe in her familiar scent, and nuzzle her. Catra’s the one who usually does that, but Adora wants to be comforted as well.

“You alright?” Catra leans in, her palm pressing on the back of Adora’s hand, and god, it gives Adora such a sense of relief. She sighs and nods. Scorpia leaps to the stage to join Perfuma, and Bow whispers something to Glimmer. Catra and Adora finally have some time to themselves.

“I didn’t expect it to be an issue.” Catra murmurs, and Adora frowns.

“I’m sorry.” There is a beat, and they look at each other, an almost tender moment before Catra’s attention is stolen by Scorpia trying to howl into the microphone.

“I’m sorry too.” Catra says, and it feels flat, almost mechanical.

“Will we be able to talk things out later? Is there a problem with us?” Adora asks, and Perfuma’s scream drowns Adora out. Catra does not hear the second sentence. Perfuma ends her song, and hops off the stage, tilting her head at Catra.

Catra stretches, feeling her shoulders pop. “Yeah.”

Adora feels confusion surge again. And this time, fear accompanies it. What did Catra mean? She is unable to decipher Catra’s tone and words, and it is worrying. She glances up onto the stage, where Catra seems to be unbothered, head down, swaying once again to the music.

_It took too long_

_It took too long_

_It took too long for you to call back_

A sudden chill settles over Adora, heavy and pressing down on her. It is a familiar song. A very familiar song which fits Catra’s voice eerily well.

_I played along_

_I played along_

_I played along, rolled right off my back_

_But obviously my armor was cracked_

Catra is enjoying herself, and Adora? Adora is clenching her fists in a deadly tight grip. No one seems to notice her reaction, and they’re cheering Catra on.

“Catra’s really on a roll today. So many angsty songs leading up to this.” Scorpia comments, and Adora balks at her own thoughts. It is indeed a suspicious succession of song choices.

“Is she angry because of work too?” Scorpia asks, and Adora shrugs helplessly.

_The type of guy who doesn't see what he has until she leaves_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause without me, you know you're lost; wise up now or pay the cost_

_Soon you will know_

The lyrics, gender-aside, seem to be slicing into Adora directly. She knows what is coming next, and braces herself. She knows this song, but something else is sending alarm bells in her head.

As Catra is on the stage, throwing her head back, she catches Adora’s eyes. ‘Hey, everything is chill right, Adora said so herself.’ She thinks, and belts out the chorus with reckless abandonment.

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_

_Gettin' me_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' for me_

Adora remembers. Of all song choices. Is Catra sending her a message? An ultimatum? Oh boy, here it comes.

_This is the potential breakup song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh baby, please_

_Please, tell me_

Catra recognises the signs – Adora’s tense posture, her shoulders high and shaking, and she hears the sob before anyone else. She abandons the microphone, dropping it on the stage.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Adora sniffles from her seat, tears flowing down as Catra approaches her.

“Oh god, no. Why would you think that?” Catra winces, and holds Adora’s hands.

“Er, hate to be that person, but the song choices…” Bow trailed off, and Catra’s eyes widened in horror.

“Oh! No! No, baby, I never-” She pulls Adora into a hug.

“Are you two fighting?” Scorpia asks, and Perfuma coughs over it.

“I guess? Yes?” Catra soothes and coos to the snivelling Adora, who wipes her tears on Catra’s shirt.

“Man, it seems serious, wanna talk about it?” Scorpia helpfully suggests, and Perfuma smacks her on the back. “Ouch!”

“It’s not- it’s not a big- deal.” Adora musters between sobs.

“Er, it kinda is!” Catra rebuts, her hands rubbing circles on Adora’s lower back.

“Okay, do you guys want to talk about this? We’re here for you.” Bow says, and Glimmer takes the opportunity to mute the instrumentals. Adora nods, and Catra relents.

“So what are you two fighting over?” Glimmer joins the group, sandwiching herself between Bow’s bicep and his chest.

“Sc-Sc” Adora tries, and hiccups. “Scratch marks.”

“What.” Glimmer blinks, and confusion changes to realization, disgust, and then exasperation. “WHAT?!”

“I’m totally okay with them but Catra’s too embarrassed and scared of hurting me and I don’t want to hurt her too but I am fine with it.” Adora blurts out between sobs, and Catra hits her head against the seat while patting Adora.

“What the fuck.” Glimmer is the only other person speaking, and she backs away from the _idiotic_ couple.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Catra mumbles, and tucks her chin into Adora’s back. “I’m just scared of hurting you.”

“But I want to be hurt sometimes!” Adora wails out, and Catra pats her head, trying to ignore Glimmer’s gagging noise.

“I mean, we could start slow. But sometimes, I’m scared of losing control, especially when you go too-”

“HA! WHOA THERE!” Bow interrupts, “Look, this is clearly something you two can talk this over.” He retreats as well, aiding Perfuma in pushing Scorpia out.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, if you’re really careful it’ll be fine!” Scorpia manages to throw in before Perfuma shoves her out.

“Good luck.” Perfuma says before vanishing.

“If you pull this shit again I will totally ban you from my wedding.” Glimmer extends two fingers, pointing at her own eyes and then at the couple. “I’ve got my eyes on you two.”

Catra sits with Adora until she calms down.

“I’m really not going to break up with you, babe.” Catra rests her forehead on Adora’s, her hands cupping Adora’s face. “I’m sorry I made you think that way. I’m sorry I’ve been a jerk. I really went too far.”

Adora sniffs a bit, and buries her face in Catra’s neck. She’s still emotional, but she knows that she gets her payback in different ways.

“I’ll show you ‘too far’ later.” She mutters, and Catra chokes.

Glimmer regrets popping in to take her purse, and sneers in disgust as she leaves, for real this time.

She bans breakup songs, potential or not, from Karaoke Nights. A move well appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Kei provided the gist. [blueramen](https://twitter.com/blueramen) provided the reason behind their fight. I... I listened to Aly & AJ on repeat.
> 
> Songs listed:  
> 1) Gives You Hell - The All American Rejects  
> 2) Look What You Made Me Do - Taylor Swift  
> 3) The Potential Breakup Song - Aly & AJ (Yes, AJ Michalka, Catra's VA)
> 
> As usual:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stealyourfood)


End file.
